


Pay Attention To Me Corporal

by whalemates



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, ahhh gosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalemates/pseuds/whalemates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boops and tickles, you know, when you are bored ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention To Me Corporal

“Rivaille,” Hanji whined. Rivaille ignored her. He was too occupied reading the newspaper and did not want to be involved with Hanji’s shenanigans. Hanji squinted at the small man that kept himself poised in a cross-legged position without batting a lash at her boredom. “Rivaille,” Hanji whined louder. Again, Rivaille didn’t give his attention. She let out a long grunt. She kept staring at him hoping to get some sort of response. She had nothing to do but annoy the small man and it was quite amusing doing so anyway. Usually Rivaille would at least respond with a ‘Go Away’ of some sort but today he didn’t bother.

 _Strange_ , Hanji thought to herself. She inched closer to his chair and plopped her self down- again no kind of response. She leaned to look at the front page, Man Convicted of Stealing 3D Maneuver, ugh, boring, she thought. The woman turned to see the small man who was still ignoring her. His profile was serious and still. Hanji was mesmerized as she saw his facial features in detail. His black and pointy eyes, his sharp eyebrows, and his chiseled jawbone yet how those features still fit well on his petit face. It was kind of adorable, a man-baby as she would sometimes tease. She always wanted to pinch his cheeks because they were so cute.  
“Boop,” she squeaked as her finger poked his soft cheek. “Boop” she squeaked as she poked it again. Rivaille tried to conceal his smile. “Boop” she poked again cracking a goofy laugh as she saw his attempt to cover his smile. He straightened his smile again and tried to ignore her foolishness but kept giving a glance at her when she would fall back and laugh. “Boop, Boop,” the loud lady squealed.  
“Are you annoyed yet, are you? Are you?” she pestered. “Boop” she poked his small nose. He flinched back a bit and wrinkled his nose in the silliest way possible.  Her boastful voice laughed uncontrollably as she fell on her back. “Your face” she managed to say between giggles. Rivaille finally got up.  
“Oh you mean this face,” he said as he tried to remake his expression. The woman grin opened wider and her laugh got louder. The small man kneeled down to the floor and smiled at the women on the ground that kept laughing at his moronic face. He did it again, this time closer to her face.  
“Stop it,” she playfully pushed his face away, “my stomach huurrrrtsss”. Rivaille ignored her plea and mocked her with the stupid face.  
“Stop what. This?” he asked as he poked her abdomen. She wrapped her arms around her belly and turned to the side.  
“Stahp that. That ticklesssss”, she continued to giggle.  
“Oh, so you’re ticklish. Interesting… We need to test out your theory,” he smiled as he reached out for her belly again.  
“nNO, Rivaille please,” she kept saying meanwhile trying to control her goofy smile.  
“So you can annoy me but I can’t do the same. That’s not fair. It looks like so much fun.” He grinned and pulled her up and wrapped his legs around her so she couldn’t escape. “Are you ticklish, here,” he asked as he pulled her right arm up and tickled her armpit. Hanji shrieked and quickly pulled her arms down and tensed into a little ball protecting her sides from any possible approach.  
“Are you ticklish here?” He asked as his slender fingers tapped the side of her neck. She let out a snort and tucked her head into her chest like a turtle.  
“That not fair Rivaille. You aren’t ticklish what so ever. I can’t win.” Hanji cried out. Actually, that was not true. He managed to keep a straight face while she was poking but he was not immune to being tickled. However he could never let Hanji know that. Humanity’s Greatest Soldier my ass if he could be pinned by a boisterous and cantankerous woman. In response to what she said, he wrapped his arms around her and not letting her escape.  
“Oh come on Hanji, I thought you were bored.” She was. But even if tickling is fun, it’s not so fun when you are the one being tickled. She kept wiggling and giggling out of Rivaille’s strong grip, but he only responded with gripping her tighter. He may be small but it sure does pack some strength. He smiled at her puny weak attempts to break free. “What am I going to do with you woman. You are so bullheaded and fussy,” he whispered to himself. He placed his lips on the top of her head and wrapped his arms tighter. She stopped laughing and squirming.  
“You said something?” Hanji asked.  
“No I did not” Rivaille coolly responded.  
“Yes you did. And what did you do to my head?”  
Rivaille wrinkled his nose into the earlier expression and as he expected, Hanji fell into a long laugh.

_You are so interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on old deviant art  
> http://daniethehuman.deviantart.com/  
> ok


End file.
